Modular earth retaining walls are commonly used for architectural and site development applications. A variety of retaining wall structures and reinforcement systems exist, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,715; 6,322,291 B1; 6,338,597 B1; 6,416,257 B1; 6,652,196; 6,612,784 B2; 6,758,636 B2; 7,114,887 B1; and 7,390,146; all of which are entirely incorporated herein by reference. Generally, the modular earth retaining walls are constructed of modular blocks. However, it is not uncommon for these modular blocks to be damaged during storage and/or transportation.